In prior art corner computer desks, such as shown in FIG. 1, the side edges of the pentagonal corner extend the full depth of the sided member. The keyboard is seen when extended into its inuse position, extends out beyond the front face of each desk side member. In such a desk the position for the mouse pad or trackball is distant from and at a higher elevation than the keyboard. This can lead to carpal tunnel and other disorders of the hand and backaches as well, due to necessity to use boarding house reach to use the mouse from a position behind the keyboard. Details of these problems will be recited to fuller extent infra.
In contrast applicant's invention of a uniquely designed corner desk permits the user to sit inwardly more toward the monitor. Such a position also presents less stress to the body since the mouse pad or trackball is adjacent to the keyboard in the more preferred embodiment.
Applicant is aware that larger keyboard shelves exist that include space for the mouse or for a trackball, but even with that capability, the user will not have overcome the problems associated with the prior art corner desk construction. The term CONSTRUCTION as used here refers to physical configuration and not to whether the desk is solid wood versus having a wood veneer or high pressure laminate covering over a core. The prior art unit's problems include sitting in a position distal to the monitor and not proximal as with this invention. Plus in a crowded area, where corner desks are often employed, computer users could be blocking the aisle because the keyboard is positioned beyond the edge of the desk.
In addition, the corner computer desk of this invention is easier and cheaper to make with appropriate front beveled edges than are prior art corner desks that have inside corners per FIG. 1 as will be explained supra.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the device possessing the features properties and the relation of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the appended claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention reference should be made to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.